It Couldn't Be
by Random Dice
Summary: There were new people, but all the people she knew came and greeted her. The Chief, Derek and Meredith, Karev, Lexie, Cristina and Owen, nurses she use to work with. All came to see her. But not the people she really wanted to see.


**Title:** It Couldn't Be  
**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy  
**Pairings:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** T for suicide  
**Spoilers:** For the last episode, 'That's Me Trying'  
**Summary:** Arizona comes back after Africa and everyone is pretty happy to see her…Until she asks of her ex-girlfriend…  
**Author's Note: **I've been mulling this in the brain for a little bit and, I dunno, I was in the mood for something depressing…  
**Disclaimer: **I REALLY don't own Grey's…

Arizona grinned as she skipped down the halls of Seattle Grace, her old hospital and now, after three years, current employment. Her blonde curls grew longer in the time she was gone, and she had a slight tan from the sun constantly over her head, but she was the same, happy go lucky Arizona Robbins that left and people saw that.

There were new people, but all the people she knew came and greeted her. The Chief, Derek and Meredith, Karev, Lexie, Cristina and Owen, nurses she use to work with. All came to see her. But not the people she really wanted to see.

She wanted to see Teddy, Bailey, Mark, and god, her Calliope.

The blonde doctor was so excited at being back and seeing people she knew, she didn't notice the shadow passing people's faces when she turned her back, she didn't notice the pity glances thrown her way, she didn't notice anything unless it got in her face as she made her way to the place her and her group would hang out. She saw them before they saw her.

They looked…defeated.

Teddy had this resigned look on the half of the face that Arizona could see. Bailey, tough Bailey, had her head dropped into her hands with Teddy absentmindedly rubbing her back as the short surgeon breathed shuttering breathes. Mark was completely stoic, his face drawn tight, his eyes stone.

Arizona wondered what could have happened on her walk over, but didn't think anything of it, maybe their patient died. "Hello!" She chose a cheery greeting seeing as they were so sad.

Teddy and Bailey jumped in surprise and let their eyes meet the little person doctor, horror, anger, absolute sorrow.

"Ari…" Teddy's voice broke and a tear slipped down her cheek. Bailey patted her hand and sat her back down. "You…you're back."

"Yeah, it's been three years! And let me tell you, Africa was crazy, but awesome!" She smiled a big, dimpled smile that made her Calliope grin along with her. Her smile, slid slowly off her face at the looks the three people were giving her.

"Why didn't you write back?" The thin doctor asked when no one else spoke.

"I-"

"We wrote you. All of us. Callie, she…You never wrote back." Bailey stated, her lip trembling in a way she would only let in front of her friends.

"I…" Arizona dropped her head. "I never read them. It was…painful, but I'm here now!" She glanced up and held Mark's gaze.

"Well now isn't good enough." He spat.

"Mar-"

"No, it's true, she's here, but if she read those letters and wrote Ca-us, wrote us back, maybe everything would be okay, but it's not!" Arizona noticed how he started to say Callie's name, but stopped.

"She didn't know Mark. How could she have?" Teddy softly questioned the man beside her. The man growled, deep in the back of his throat. Arizona was taken aback, what was so important about the letters?

"She should have at least opened them. At least, then, she didn't have to write her back, she could have written us and we could have stopped it, we could have saved her. We could-" Mark stood abruptly and left, Arizona's wide eyes following him until he could no longer be seen.

"Sorry. We've been kind of on edge since…" Teddy trailed off and Bailey pulled her up and turned to look at Arizona.

"There's something we need to tell her Robbins." Said doctor nodded for her to continue. "We should go somewhere more private. C'mon." The three headed to the locker rooms, three interns in there. "Get out!" They did.

The three women sat on the bench, Arizona on one side and Bailey and Teddy on the other. "What happened?"

"Robbins…Arizona…" This caught the blonde's attention; Bailey never called anyone by their first name. "After you left…"

"After you and Callie broke up…" Teddy softly let roll out of her mouth.

"She fell apart. Not like last time, we could see last time, how it affected her." Bailey picked up.

"This time?" Bailey looked down at the hands in her lap as Teddy spoke. "She showed the usual signs and got better. Or looked like it."

"But she was worse. Worse than before. It went down fast."

"She didn't drink, she didn't do drugs. She still came to work, everything _looked_ fine, everything _seemed_ fine."

"But…Last year…"

Arizona flicked her eyes between them, trying to figure out what was wrong and came up with nothing, but her gut, her gut was telling her something very bad happened. _No, not to her Calliope._ "What happened?"

"Callie…killed herself." Bailey whispered, watching Arizona carefully as was Teddy.

"Wh-_what_?"

"She, she jumped. Off the top of the hospital." The honey blonde woman told her, knowing she would want to know.

"Why?" Asked Arizona desperately.

"She loved you Ari. More than…" Teddy trailed off, remembering her Latina friend's last words.

"Tell me, how it happened."

"_Mark! Mark!" The man turned around to face the woman running after him._

"_Finally see I'm what you want in life and can't live without me?" He asked jokingly to his ex._

"_Mark, shut up, Callie!" Lexie let off a pant. "Callie is on the roof! Threatening to jump!" Mark left her right there and ran for the stairs, knowing that the elevator was way to slow for him to reach his ill friend._

_When he got to the top, Teddy, Bailey, The Chief and Cristina were already there. The wind blew gently, moving her hair in wisps in no particular direction. The sun was out, just about to set casting in eerie shadow across the roof. It was all in all, a beautiful day, a wonderful day, rare in Seattle._

"_Callie, please, please, don't jump!" Teddy yelled. Callie swayed, but they knew it was all her._

"_I can't do this anymore." She whispered brokenly, her gaze down at the pavement that was so far down._

"_Do what? Do what Torres?" Bailey asked her in a motherly tone. "What ever it is, it can't be worth your life." The Latina shook her head._

"_It's worth my life. It's worth more than my life. _She's_ worth more than my life." _

"_Is this about Rollerskate? I thought you were over her." Cristina's voice rang out._

"_No, no. She was the one. The one to save me. The one to protect me. The one to love me, like I loved her. Like I _love _her."_

"_Callie!" Mark said moving slowly forward. "Please look at us. Please." Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned. Tears were built up in her eyes, wanting to fall, but she wouldn't let them. She looked so broken, that Mark had to wonder how he missed his best friend falling apart._

"_She's not worth it." Callie shook her head._

"_Yes she is. I love her, more than life. So she's worth more than life." Mark, Bailey, Teddy, Cristina and The Chief watched her tip her body backward, falling off the edge of the building. The way the light caught her body, she looked like an angel going back to heaven the wrong way._

"_CALLIE!" They screamed and ran to the side of the hospital and heard screaming from below from passersby. Her hair was fanned out in a spiral motion, blood creeping out of her shattered skull, her arms and legs bent, in a completely natural position that if it weren't for the blood, she could be sleeping._

_But she wasn't. _

_She was dead._

_The great Calliope Torres, was dead._

"Oh my god." Arizona sobbed and sobbed. Teddy crushed Arizona's head to her chest and Bailey rubbed her hair and whispered soothing words, but none of them were Calliope.

Calliope was no more.

And it was all her fault.

_The End_


End file.
